Valentine's Day
by dreamerbydawn
Summary: Valentines day is a day that's special to almost everyone and Kurama is no different. a one shot written as a tribute to kurama and kuroune's undying and eternal love!


Valentines Day!

The beeping continued in his ears and he was sure that one day or the other it was going to rip his delicate eardrums off! Damn these human world alarms were far too loud for his extra sensitive ears even when set at the minimum volume. A sigh escaped him as he got out of bed, his hair a royal mess of tangled red, his emerald eyes still deep with emotions as his walls were always let down in the confines of his room, stretching his shirtless and slender torso he was a blur of red and cream around his room and within minutes he was dressed and ready for college.

The smell of toast and eggs engulfed him as he entered the kitchen with the usual "morning mom". And so yet another monotonous day begins, he thought to him self as he reached out for the plates. And certainly monotonous is exactly what it would have been had it not been for the new topic his mother broached, throwing him off completely. He had just settled into his usual place at the breakfast table when his mother joined him.

"Suichi? love?" she said, gentle as ever.

"Mmhhmmm?" he responded looking up at the simple yet beautiful woman in front of him, all the while chewing at a tiny portion of his toast.

"What are your plans for the day dear?" she asked

"Ummm I'm sure I have practice or some report that needs to be looked up for in the library! Why do you need me home early?" he asked, completely oblivious to her train of thoughts

"But honey today is special…I mean you should have some plans, even if you don't want me to know…." He looked at her blankly wondering if he had missed her birthday, wasn't it a month away? What else was there? Realizing that he really didn't have a clue she added desperately "you are 18 now….." okay was it his birthday? No it was still early into February…..what had he missed?

Shiori sighed; sometimes he was so strangely disconnected. Deciding to come straight to the point she said "it's Valentines Day and I find it hard to believe that a boy like you can be single even at 18 dear, I mean you are in college now!" this had him choking on his toast!

He thought of the valentine's day experiences from the past few years. There was never much for him to remember. He had spent his 14th at the demon world tournament and coming back had realized that most of the girls in his class were mad at him for bunking school on an event like that. He had also found quiet a few dried roses in his table at class. Since then he had learnt what to expect and always constantly avoided disastrous events like valentine's days and proms where he was forced into the lime light. By the time he was in senior high most girls in his class had given up and those who hadn't knew him enough to bother about his absence on the specified days and simply forced the letters or roses to him the day before or after the occasion. He considered bunking the day, wondering how he had lost track of time (oh yea with constant irritations courtesy yuske and kuwabara and even keiko and botan in his college, god knows how they had managed to convince koenma to let them use spirit world tools so they could cheat and enter, time certainly went a lost faster than before) then again it was college and he was only a sophomore and he was sure his mother wont be too keen to let him bunk, so he just decided to head towards the inevitable, hoping it wouldn't be too bad.

"Dear? Are you okay?" his mother asked, concern emphasizing itself on her features.

"Yeah mom…..I uh I don't really have any plans" he replied, adding "though I'm sure yuske and the others will. It'll be boring without them so maybe I'll just stay home…" seeing his mother heave an exasperated sigh, he decided to save her breath and said "but I know you wont be thrilled about that, so I think experimenting with my first valentines day in college won't kill." she smiled and got up, kissing his forehead she said, "your right one is out there somewhere". This time it was his turn to sigh.

He left for college preferring to walk as usual. He was surprised to see that none of his friends were waiting for him at their usual junction; hmmm he was only fifteen minutes late but maybe they thought he wouldn't show up today. Well all the same, he always preferred being alone to staying with anyone so he let himself run full speed. It was exhilarating to run across the city, so many times better than having to sit in trains, jam packed with humans, regardless of the fact that he himself was one now. He could go back to his old lifestyle like hiei did but his mother…..how life always complicated itself! Anyways he reached around the same time as they did and they were not totally unsurprised to find him waiting for them at the station. Yeah it was quite usual for him to run like that when he was in one of his moods but kuwabara and botan had seriously thought he would bunk as was his custom. Apparently yuske and keiko had decided to spend quality time together and were coming alone.

Kuwabara was sulking about Yukina again and botan too was not in her best mood. So it turned out to be a quiet walk from the station. College, at first sight did not seem too horrifying as the only markers of the day were couples in every direction and too much red. The smell of chocolate filled the air as boxes of it were exchanged and there were too many fluffy dolls and such in sight. '_okay I can ignore that'_ suichi thought to himself as he walked to his locker. He found keiko trying to find some books in her locker which was next to his while yuske's arms remained firmly around her waist, smiling slightly at the effort yuske was putting into being a romantic suichi opened his locker only to be flooded with an ocean of papers landing directly on him.

"What the-?" he started, unable to actually complete the statement. All four of his friends were laughing.

"seems our classmates here don't know much about your lack or rather absence of interest in romance" keiko giggled. He took 2 steps back as he looked at the pile on the floor before him. Too much red, too many scented sheets of vellum, too much glittering hearts and worst too many cards with his photos on them! Oh crap! He remained frozen as his friends laughed themselves to tears and finally botan and keiko knelt to the floor to pick up the cards, some of which were so big that he actually wondered how they were squeezed into his tiny locker.

"Lucky we have a whole free first hour to go through all this huh?" kuwabara asked smirking, his mood certainly having improved now. After piling up every single letter/ card keiko and botan thrust it all in his hand, then grabbing the books keiko had rummaged out of her locker from yuske and dumping them back with a "I don't think I'll get any studying done with so many letters to read so I might as well leave them here" the girls led the way out of the corridor, yuske having to tug at suichi to actually make him come along.

They rounded the corner and escaped towards the basket ball gym, where the guys usually practiced and where they always spent their free time. He usually liked this reclusive area that people usually did not trespass in during morning hours unless there was a match coming up, but today it seemed like his very own personal hell. Stacked in the first row of audience seats were a dozen gifts all wrapped up, with huge bows that looked deadlier than even hiei's blades, boxes of chocolates and unusually large colorful bouquets that made him, the king of flora shrink within! You think the worst is over? Well think again! There was a huge picture of him looking absolutely hot lying draped across all of it….where were the demons who wanted to kill him now? Kurama wondered. While he stood there with his mouth gaping open and his thoughts unusually expressed on his face, the others moved towards this new, and according to Kurama the more dangerous looking pile, and apparently sometime in the past few minutes when Kurama had been too shocked to notice if the building caught on fire, kuwabara had grabbed the letters from his hand and put them along with the other pile. This made it all the more humongous and Kurama actually retreated 2 steps, trying to get to the door.

"Oh come on! Just get here and start opening all this!" botan advised. He looked at her and tried to regain control over his chaotic mind and rearrange his features to the breath taking sweet smile, but he was caught completely unawares and his calm was just not to be found! He jumped as koenma joined them from behind him "this was too good to miss, I wanted to see the rest first hand" he said pushing suichi forward all the way to the where the others sat cross legged on the floor. He still stood there wondering if the worst was really over when yuske burst into peals of laughter! "You hafta read this one!" he said and then seeing the look on Suichi's face decided to take up the task himself.

'_Dear Suichi'_ he mimicked '_sweet heart, your emerald eyes are all I see in my mind's eye. They are more beautiful than even the rainbows. Where 7 colors make such magnificence your eyes alone…'_ Kurama had snatched the paper from yuske's hand, all the while glaring at the ex spirit detective. Yuske though merely shrugged and picked up another piece of paper and started of again _'my royal hotness' _was all he managed to say before that too was snatched away by Kurama.

'_to the most kissable….' _Koenma read and once again the paper was snatched away. This continued for a few more minutes before Kurama, taking Keiko's advice resigned to his tortured fate.

"Look at this one!" kuwabara exclaimed, his mouth stuffed with chocolates _' my sugar plum prince, for you are sweeter than even honey and your hair has the most beautiful shade of red I have ever known, my love I am forever in love with you – magumi'_ and all of them burst out laughing, as if the words were not enough, the glittery over perfumed red card had a collage of various pictures of his with a tiny heart below each of them….

"Someone needs to teach her to write a love letter" botan said and once again she re read the note and started laughing, no surprise that the others joined in. nearly an hour passed this way and Kurama could feel his sanity slipping through his fingers as he just stood there leaning against a wall, willing his legs to get him out of there but all the while too frozen to make them move, words like "love monkey" and "my sexy dream" occasionally caught his attention, making him want to puke! His limit though was reached with an utterly, overtly gooey, extremely fluffy pin cushion sized mass of red, shaped like a heart being thrust into his hand and holding it with even the slightest pressure made it squeak an "I love you" in a most annoying high pitched shrill. He literally flung the thing across the room and walked out without another word.

Stalking out of the room , he headed towards the main campus, and leaned against a wall trying to calm himself down. "The worst is over" he chanted quietly, wondering how anything in the world could be worth enduring that kind of torture. That was exactly when he heard the approaching gang of girls, and all of them were talking excitedly okay maybe talking is not the right word, they were hyper ventilating in a discussion about HIM!

"NO NO NO!" was all that his mind screamed and he acted purely on instinct as he ran the length of the college lawn, jumped over the high walls and left the dreadful place. Back on the main street he once again sought to control himself and this time achieving what he wanted, he walked sub consciously in the direction of his home. A few more minutes later, his ability to think properly returned and he smiled at the irony of a high demon running away from a bunch of human girls. He sighed. 'Females are the most dangerous beings, no matter what the breed' he thought as he walked on aimlessly.

* * *

Love was certainly in the air, every direction he turned, he found himself having to look away from another private moment. Many emotions swirled within and most of them were unexplainable, things that though he could put a tag to, had no idea why he was feeling that way. To name a few there was bitterness and ironically loneliness. Wasn't he the one who had just run away from college? How could he possibly feel lonely? He heaved a sigh and closed his eyes and it was then, in that one second that he truly understood, as his mind caught up with what his heart had already told him, a new chill ran down his spine. He broke into a full on sprint, once again vanishing into a blur of colors, not caring the least about on lookers. Within minutes he found himself locked inside the confines of his own room. Valentines Day was meant to not only celebrate the redeemed quality of love but was also a day that one truly appreciated his lover… his mind filled with thousands of images of exactly one person. The very same person who he spent every dream turned nightmare with, actually that was very roughly stated. They were never actually much of nightmares when they lasted; on the contrary, it was paradise. Merely wishful dreams of love and security…..dreams where kuroune held him tight and whispered oaths of undying love. But then waking up every morning, all alone in his bed; it turned the memories and dreams into painful blades that stabbed at his heart over and over again without ever killing him. There were only two things that he was certain about, one, kuroune would never forgive him in his life and he had no way of begging either. And two he loved kuroune unconditionally and he shall love him until his spirit faded. The guilt for the former after being bottled up for so long served as a none too subtle reminder of his greatest regret, constantly clawing at his insides, but now there was a whole new reason for the guilt that welled up within him. Kuroune was his past, present and the future that he had lost; but how much of this did the raven actually know? Had he ever truly appreciated kuroune? Made him feel loved? Kurama transformed and the silver fox fell into his bed as a dozen different thoughts haunted him.

'Have I ever shown him how much I loved him? Did he have any clue of how much he meant to me? Did he know that beneath all my feigning he was my only world? Will he ever know that no matter how many lovers, no wait they were never lovers, I had simply let them give me some pleasures before I met him, he was the only one who had ever owned me completely. The only one whom I'll belong to…the only one for whom I'll sacrifice my world for, though there was nothing much in it without him. Did he know that I would endure the purest of hell, all the pain I have felt throughout my life a million times over just for the sake of the raven? That I would stand centuries of days like today just to get him back? That I would give myself up in flames this very instant for the sake of kuroune? Did he really understand how much he meant to me? Will he ever know ….'

_He heard the footsteps come closer but made no move to open his eyes. He felt kuroune kneel down behind him as two strong arms simultaneously wound around his waist. Gently pulling him in, kuroune let Youko lean against his chest as the fox placed his hands over kuroune's. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips and he titled his head ever so lightly to kiss the hollow of his throat._

"_Waiting for me my love?" kuroune asked_

"_What else do I have to do?" the fox replied, his eyes still closed._

_Kuroune chuckled lightly, kurama's guard was already down .my fox is adorable when he let his true colors show, kuroune thought and said "then I am sorry to keep you waiting, I will make it up to you"_

_This time Youko smiled, Reaching up he slowly began to kiss kuroune's jaw, while the raven adjusted his partner into a more comfortable position. Youko traced the length between his mate's jaw to the hollow of his throat a few times, while kuroune drew random patterns on his neck. Kuroune's other hand still wrapped tightly around his lovers waist occupied itself with removing the top and the shirt he wore inside. As he touched the smooth silky skin he felt Youko shiver, and move closer to him. "You are beautiful my love" kuroune whispered into the night. The only acknowledgement to this comment was Youko reaching towards the band that held up kuroune's pony tail and sliding it off. As the black silk fell loose, Youko caught some and idly toyed with it. It was then that kuroune reached with both hands and cupped his partners face, kissing him for the longest moment. Youko finally opened his eyes and looked directly into the depths of the wine colored eyes. Then he took in the entire scene as he marveled kuroune, his perfectly toned body, the long silk, the velvet skin, the soft wings…kuroune was a personification of perfection. One kiss lead to another and the passion soared; no more invitations were needed as both lost themselves in the other. The night entered the next phase as they both lay back in the others arms, completely spent and exhausted. _

_Youko snuggled deeper into kuroune's chest, letting himself drown in his lover. Placing his ear on kuroune's heart and listening to its steady rhythm, he acknowledged kuroune with every single one of his senses, the feel of his lover's rich creamy skin, the taste of his lips, the intoxicating scent of him, the enthralling beauty of every single feature of his and best of all, the sound of his heart beat that consumed him…Youko was content and for that one immeasurable moment he felt like he was on top of the world. _

"_by the way, I love you" Youko told his half asleep partner. There was a brief silence as long slender fingers caught the silver strands that fell on his forehead and gently pushed them away. They caressed the length of his face until they reached the tip of his chin, when kuroune suddenly pulled him up and whispered "I know, so do I" and then kissed his lips fleetingly. Youko pulled back slightly and looked into the unending depths of his mates wine colored eyes and said "there has never been anyone before you and there will never be another". The raven smiled. _

_They both knew that in some of his moods, Youko tended to worry about what his partner thought of his personal sexual history. Beneath the cold mask, Youko was gentle and extremely sensitive and often worried about what kuroune termed as inconsequential issues. There were absolutely no secrets between them as even the most humiliating ones had been shared and the past had never really mattered to either of them and yet his fox worried about them…sigh! Talk about endearing! Kuroune pulled his lover back to him and whispered "I know my love, you are mine as I am yours. Forever" that one line left nothing unsaid and both of them drifted off to sleep their last thoughts synchronizing on the wish that this moment could really last forever…_

The sound of a car door being shut in the drive way below woke him up, sitting up he transformed back to suichi. Smiling he got out of bed and pulled back the screens to open his window. Glancing up at the twilight, suichi whispered "you are my eternal undying love, and there never can be another. Love you forever kuroune" then turning back he quickly changed and went downstairs to find his mother already in the kitchen, putting the groceries in place. He helped her out, the smile never actually leaving his face, of course the unusual dreamy look in his eyes and the smile had not escaped his mothers notice as she hoped that her wishes had been fulfilled and that her son had finally found love.

"How was your day dear?" she asked, beginning lightly.

He merely laughed and said "good, the best valentines day ever, I think" and before his mother could imagine too much suichi quickly crossed the room and kissed her cheek, "I love you mom, happy valentines day" he said. She sighed but smiled nonetheless and said "so do I my dear".

* * *

A/N : this is just another one of my fantasies before physics exam, something i had scribbled along the sides of my book, which has been edited and updated. i hope you like it. please do leave a review! thanx! adioz!


End file.
